A letter for Mamori
by ochn
Summary: Maaf. Hanya itu kata terakhirku padamu … Dan satu kata lagi untukmu... Pairing : Mamori X Hiruma , dont like dont read !


**A letter for Mamori**

(An Eyesheild 21 Fanfict)

**Author : siapa yaa ? XD GUE XP**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

**Don't like don't read -_-v**

Aku memandang ke arah tumpukan surat yang berantakan di pojokan kamar kakakku , yep , kakakku memang tampaknya sudah tidak peduli dengan apapun lagi, ia sudah tak merasakan apapun lagi , tapi ia masih hidup , kan?

"Kakaaak?" panggilku,ia terus diam di kamarnya , memandang ke arah ubin yang putih

"Kakak mau makan?" tanyanya

Ia terus diam

"Kakak tidak boleh diam terus seperti ini"

"Kakak?"

Aku menatap satu lembar kertas yang ada di antara tumpukan kertas kertas tua yang sudah usang , aku menatap surat tersebut , kemudian membacanya…

_Hey , apa kau baik baik saja disana , Manager Sialan ? Kekeke , sudah lama aku tidak menyuruh nyuruhmu dan memperlakukanmu seperti budak lagi! _

_Kau tahu ? Deimon Devil Bats sudah berubah menjadi sebuah tim yang hebat dan sukses , sayang sekali .. Di Christmas Bowl kau tidak datang , padahal aku sudah menunggu kehadiranmu di waktu itu_

_Kenapa kau tak datang ? Pasti ada alasan yang lain , kan ? _

_Buat apa aku bertanya?_

_Aku sudah tahu mengapa kau tidak datang .. Yep , jujur aku terkejut sekali , hampir 2 tahun kita menjadi sahabat di SMA , dan …. Akhirnya aku dan kau berpisah_

_Apa kau masih bisa melihatku disana , Manager Sialan ? _

_Aku datang ke rumahmu setelah Kaa-chan , adikmu , memberitahuku soal hal itu _

_Aku dengan masih mengenakan baju American Football tim Deimon dengan terburu buru membawa mobilku ke rumahmu , dan kau sudah tidak ada lagi_

_Manager Sialan , bagaimana rasanya ada di dunia lain dari kami ? Apa kau merindukan kami? Apakah kau bisa tersenyum karena kemenangan kami?_

_Kau tahu ? Walaupun kami memenangkan Christmas Bowl , kami tidak tersenyum , yep… Kami semua menangis , bukan menangis bahagia , kami menangis sedih_

_Sena datang ke pemakamanmu dengan tergesa gesa , matanya berair , ia juga membawa Pitt , kucingnya yang juga mengeong , dan sepertinya … Ia menyebut namamu_

_Kurita membawa piala Christmas Bowl dan menaruhnya tepat di sebelah makammu , dan mendoakanmu , kami semua berdoa .. Agar dapat bertemu kau lagi, tapi Suzuna memberi tahuku kalau itu mustahil_

_Kau tahu ? Kita bermusuhan sebelum kau tiada , kau bilang akan keluar dari tim Deimon Devil Bats .. Aku sengaja membiarkannya , karena aku tahu , itu pasti hanya gertakan_

_Dan kau benar benar tidak datang di Christmas Bowl , aku merekrut satu orang dari anak kelas 1 untuk menggantikan posisimu , tapi rasanya itu mustahil , jadi aku membiarkan agar kami bekerja tanpa manager, bayangkan ! TANPA MANAGER ! _

_Sangat merepotkan , tapi untung kami sudah memenangkan piala Christmas Bowl_

_Manager Sialan , mungkin sekarang kau sudah tidak ada , yep… Kau tertabrak truk saat ingin pergi ke pertandingan Christmas Bowl , hingga kepalamu pecah dan tulang rusukmu retak , Manager Sialan… Kau sangat ceroboh_

_Gomen , Manager Sialan ! _

_Waktu itu memang aku yang salah ! Eerr.. Maksudku bukan begitu , tapi… Yep , andai saja aku dan kau tidak bermusuhan dan kau datang bersama sama kami waktu itu , ini takkan terjadi _

_Mungkin kau akan tertawa melihatku dari sana , menulis surat untuk seseorang yang sudah tidak ada, hahaha bodoh , tapi aku ingin kau tahu_

_Maaf. Hanya itu kata terakhirku padamu … Dan satu kata lagi untukmu_

_Aishiteru_

Aku menatap kakakku

"Jangan sentuh jarimu pada kertas kertas itu, Adik Sialan.."

"Kakak! Mamori memang sudah tidak ada , kak!" kataku menyadarkannya "Tapi.. Masih ada aku ! Adikmu! Ada anak anak Deimon ! Dan semuanya menyayangi kakak!"

Ia terdiam

"Kak ? Berhentilah bersikap seperti orang bodoh lagi!"

"Bodoh?" ia menatapku tajam , aku mulai merasa takut , karena aku dan kakak memang tidak dekat daridulu , kakak terlalu sibuk dengan dunia American Football

"Iya!" kataku yakin "Bodoh sekali ! Ia kan sudah tidak ada! Tidak bisa digapai! Mengapa kau masih mengejarnya? Bukankah itu tindakan dari seorang idiot?"

Ia terdiam , kemudian menunduk

Yep , kata kataku keterlaluan

"Pergi ke kamarmu dan belajarlah tidur sendiri , Adik Sialan ! Kekekeke!"

Katanya sambil mengacungkan senjata favoritnya : Bazokaa

"Hee? Darimana dia mengambil Bazokanya ?" tanyaku sambil berlari keluar dari kamar , dan ia mengejarku sampai akhirnya aku terjatuh di anak tangga di rumahku

GREP

Dengan cepat Kakak menangkap kerahku dan mengangkatku ke atas

"Heee?" aku terkejut

"Hati hati sedikit! Kau kan adikku , jangan sampai kau mati mengenaskan di tangga rumahmu sendiri ! Kekekeke" katanya tertawa puas dan menurunkanku kasar , dan kemudian keluar dari rumah

Aku tersenyum sendiri , akhirnya

Kakak kembali seperti 'Kakak yang dulu'


End file.
